


Beca Is A Pineapple

by Sweedledome



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweedledome/pseuds/Sweedledome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aubrey stared at her enthusiastic room mate who had just barged into their shared living room and announced that Beca was not actually human, but rather a yellow looking piece of fruit." Bechloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go Romance A Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at sweedledome.tumblr.com

Aubrey's head lifted up from her revision notes to meet Chloe's excited grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Beca. She's a pineapple." Aubrey stared at her enthusiastic room mate who had just barged into their shared living room and announced that Beca was not actually human, but rather a yellow looking piece of fruit. Watching the now bouncing redhead who was squealing slightly as she moved around the room, Aubrey decided to close her notes, there was no revising when Chloe was in this mood.  
  
"Chloe...did someone give you coffee again? Because you know we talked about that."  
  
"No Bree! It's just something I figured out when she was showing me some mixes today."  
  
"Okay...this isn't another one of your weird mixed metaphor things is it?" Chloe met Aubrey's exasperated look with a slightly guilty one. "Chloe! I don't have time for this. I have an exam in three days and you know I have a specific five day revision plan leading up to any and all exams to ensure maximum information retention."  
  
"But this one is really good Bree! It fits Beca perfectly!" Knowing Chloe wouldn't leave her alone till she clarified it for her, Aubrey gave in.  
  
"Alright then, explain it to me, in what way is Beca a pineapple?"  
  
"Well...she's kind of hard and pointy and ugly on the outside...well not _ugly_ , kind of the opposite actually. She's really hot...I mean, have you seen her? So hot...except pineapples aren't hot...wait where was I again?"  
  
"Beca's a pineapple." Aubrey sighed, pinching the bridge on her nose with one hand and internally reminding herself that yelling at Chloe only resulted in a wounded puppy dog look. The last time she'd been on the receiving end of that look she'd somehow ended up attending a Dr Dre concert, Aubrey was not keen to repeat the experience.  
  
"Oh yeah, so like, she's all pointy and hard on the outside but inside she's just this big sweet pile of mush." Chloe grinned at Aubrey, obviously very proud of herself.  
  
"Beca? Sweet? The girl who's always complaining about over relationshippy couples and won’t stop making fun of Jesse for being whipped every time he buys his girlfriend flowers? She’s…sweet?” Aubrey’s monotone voice and raised eyebrow was enough to let Chloe know that she wasn’t exactly on board with this metaphor.  
  
"Yeah, she's sarcastic and grouchy most of the time but she keeps slipping up the more I hang out with her and showing she's got a really soft side."  
  
"And exactly how do you intend to get past this hard, spiny exterior? A large serrated knife? Because I wouldn't object to that." Aubrey smiled to herself as she watched Chloe’s expression drop, she always did enjoy pointing out the rather large plot holes in Chloe’s metaphors.  
  
"Breeee! You're killing my metaphor!"  


"Also, pineapple is really acidic and leaves your tongue feeling weird if you have too much of it."  
  
"I wouldn't mind letting Beca make my tongue feel weird if you know what I mean." Aubrey collapsed forward onto the table, letting her head make a loud ‘thud’ as it connected to let Chloe know just how frustrated she was with her recent trait of innuendo related humour when the conversation focused around Beca.  
  
"Yes Chloe, I do know what you mean. I always know what you mean because it's _always something sexual_ when you talk about the hobbit.” Came Aubrey’s muffled voice from the table. Point made, she sat back up to fix Chloe with an examining look. “That one wasn't your best by the way, you're losing your touch."  
  
"Ugh, I know, I’ve run out of all the good ones trying to flirt with her. How am I supposed to sleep with Beca if every time I start getting remotely sexual, she just laughs a bit and calls me a weirdo?” Chloe whined as she moved to sit in the chair next to Aubrey.  
  
“Maybe she thinks you’re joking? You are a bit forward Chlo, she probably assumes that it’s merely your sense of humour?”  
  
“What do I do then? That’s how I come on to people!”  
  
“I’m well aware miss ‘can you help me find my underwear please officer?’” Chloe scowled at Aubrey.  
  
“I thought we agreed never to speak about that.”  
  
“You suggested it would be a good idea for my health not to but personally I think it’s worth bringing up at every available opportunity.” Aubrey said with glee, enjoying the resentful look on Chloe’s face.  
  
“I’m never having the Amy Special again.’  
  
“Now _that_ I can agree to, trying to control you that night was like trying to control an overly happy moving tornado…what’s even in an Amy Special? I’ve never seen you get that drunk before…”  
  
“If I remember correctly, two parts tequila…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“….another three parts tequila.” Aubrey sighed, that would explain it. Chloe didn’t handle tequila well under the best of circumstances and that night she had seemed intent on forgetting Beca’s absence from the party when Amy appeared yelling something about an ancient Australian drink passed down through generations of her family that held amnesic properties. Well she’d got the amnesic properties part right, Aubrey had to recount everything Chloe did from 10:00 onwards that night to the confused red head the next day.  


“I have no sympathy for you.”  
  
“Beca was so sweet the next morning though! She came over with paracetamol and listened to me moan about never drinking again and made me breakfast and watched a movie with me!”  
  
“Aaaaand, we’re back to the hobbit. Wait, did you just say she watched a movie with you?”  
  
“Uh-huh. A romcom.”  
  
“Aca-scuse me?!”  
  
“I told you Bree, she’s a pineapple.”  
  
“Alright….have you thought about wooing her?”  
  
“Wooing? Seriously?”

“It’s the best word for what I mean! Consider it Chloe, if she really is a pineapple like you say then maybe she needs more…romancing then you realise. Maybe she needs a less flirty approach and more of a sweet one?”  
  
“…that is actually genius.”  
  
“I usually am.” Aubrey replied smugly.  
  
“Don’t make me question our friendship.”  
  
“We’ve known each other too long, getting another best friend would require far too much time and effort on your part.”  
  
“Why are you always right?”  
  
“Because I’m me.”  
  
“That’s not reason.”  
  
“Yes it is.”  
  
“Is not.”  
  
“If you admit I’m always right then I’ll help you come up with a plan to approach Beca, deal?”  
  
“…deal.”  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“Aubrey is always right.” Chloe groaned as Aubrey smiled happily.  
  
“Okay then, let’s go romance a pineapple….that’s got to be one of the weirdest things I’ve ever said.”


	2. Operation Midget Seduction

Chloe sat on a single chair in the Bella’s auditorium and frowned with some trepidation at the large white board in front of her that had the words “Operation Midget Seduction” scrawled across the top.

  
“I’m really not okay with the name you’ve given to this.” She called to Aubrey who was currently devising a flow diagram for a course of action.  


“Shhh.”  
  
“It sounds perverted!”  
  
“Suits you perfectly then doesn’t it? Anyway, quiet time now Chloe, you wanted my help so you have to deal with my methods.” Aubrey replied in an absent minded tone, not really paying attention to the red head behind her.  
  
“But…”  
  
“We could always call it ‘Operation Pineapple Seduction’ if you prefer?”  
  
“That sounds even worse.”  
  
“Should have thought of that before you came to me with another one of your metaphors now then shouldn’t you?”  
  
“Sometimes I really hate you.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
“I could if I tried.”  
  
“You’re a terrible liar Chloe. Shush now, I’m trying to think.” A few minutes of carefully worked out flow diagrams later and Aubrey turned round to Chloe again. “Now then, first step.” Aubrey smiled triumphantly and gestured for Chloe to choose between two arrows leading down two separate paths on the board. Chloe squinted at the question dividing them.  
  
“Barrels onto barrels?” Aubrey huffed indignantly at Chloe’s confusion.  
  
“You need to get your eye sight checked. It very clearly says ‘Bellas or no Bellas?’.”   
  
“I think your handwriting got worse…not that it was particularly legible to begin with.” Aubrey just glared at her best friend.

 

“I’m not going to stick around if you keep making fun of me.”  
  
“Alright, I’m sorry!”  
  
“Anyway, back to the point, are we going to involve the other Bellas in this?”

 

“I….no, not after Lily ‘helped’ us get Jesse to leave Beca alone.”

 

“It worked though.”

 

“The poor boy looks like he’s going to have an aneurysm every time he sees her.” Chloe tried to sound sympathetic. She failed.

 

“You have to admit though, the look on his face was hilarious for the next week was hilarious.” Aubrey grinned wryly at the memory.

 

“I’m not going to deny that I enjoyed it more than I probably should have.”

 

“I wonder why…” Aubrey said sarcastically.

 

“For the millionth time, my being jealous of Jesse had nothing to do with that.”

 

“Suuuuure it didn’t. Do we still have no idea what happened?”

 

“Nope, all we know is that Lily went into his room with a rope, a lighter and a jar of peanut butter, the next day he apologises to Beca, doesn’t even hint at flirting anymore and runs a mile whenever he sees Lily…or peanut butter....”

 

“Sometimes I wonder about that girl…” Chloe and Aubrey frowned in silence for a moment, pondering the disturbing habits of their friend, then Chloe shook her head to clear it of worrying thoughts.

 

“I find it’s best to not think about it too much.”

 

“Good plan.” Aubrey agreed.

 

“Speaking of which…what is the plan?”

 

“Right, we’re going to start off by getting you to do really coupley things together. Get Beca used to a romantic environment slowly so she doesn’t panic and run at the first sign of feelings.”

 

“Oooh, good idea. What are you thinking?” Chloe clapped her hands excitedly as Aubrey began pointing to a list of ideas on the board.

 

“First things first, start off with contact, lots of contact. Hold her hand, cuddle up to her, always sit next to her, that sort of thing. Real relationshippy stuff.”

 

“Slight flaw.”

 

“What?”

 

“We already do that.” Aubrey met Chloe’s blank look with her mouth opening and closing a few times. Eventually she decided not to comment and just proceed as planned.

 

“Alright then, step two. Get her to go out to meals with you. You don’t have to specifically ask her on a date but ask if she wants to go grab a bite or something, then go somewhere really romantic. Ooooh! Like Antonio’s!”

 

“Umm Bree?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We do that too.”

 

“Give little gifts, small things you think she’ll appreciate?”

 

“And that.”

 

“Use affectionate names?”

 

“And that.”

 

“Send texts letting her know you’re thinking about her?”

 

“And that.”

 

“Seriously Chloe?!” Aubrey exploded.

 

“Yeah, why do you think I’m into her so much? It’s because it’s so easy to see how we could work as a couple.” Chloe cried frustrated. Aubrey pursed her lips, trying to think through how they were going to get Chloe into Beca’s unnaturally thick head.

 

“…and there’s been nothing from her? No sign?”

 

“No.”

 

“Wow this girl is stupid.”

 

“She is not! She’s…she’s just a little on the oblivious side is all?”

 

“You can wave your toner about later, i’ve got to think now.”

 

“I was n-“ Aubrey silenced her with a look. A few minutes later, she had a eureka moment.

 

“I’ve got it! Get her to pretend to be your girlfriend!”

 

“I’m not following.”

 

“Make up some reason why you need her to pretend to be your girlfriend. You get to be even coupleier with her all evening, you get to dress up in something jaw droppingly stunning _and_ she can’t retreat when you go in for a kiss. Am I right or am I right?”

 

“That…that could actually work. My parents are coming to visit in a couple of weeks…” Chloe smiled excitedly.

 

“Let’s get going then.”

 

* * *

“You…I…what?!” Chloe wasn’t sure whether she was amused by Beca’s spluttering or slightly hurt that the idea seemed so shocking to her. She had been refining the plan for two days and finally felt ready enough to put it in motion. She’d gone straight to Beca’s where she had, of course, found the DJ sitting at her computer mixing. Plopping herself on the bed, Chloe had launched straight into her proposition which left the younger girl in front of her speechless.

 

“Please Becs? It’s just one dinner, one evening and I’ll owe you big time.”

 

“Chloe...this isn’t a good idea, people don’t _like_ me.” Beca mumbled, toying with her headphones, something Chloe noted she did as a defence mechanism when she was feeling uncertain.

 

“ _I_ like you.” Beca let out a brief smile.

 

“Yeah, but you invade people’s showers and force them to sing naked with you. Your opinion isn’t valid.” The smile hadn’t lasted long but Chloe was happy to spot her hands no longer fiddling with the headphones.

 

“How do you know my parents won’t do the same?” Chloe teased.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking?”

 

“Of course I am, don’t be silly.” Beca let out a sigh of relief that Chloe had to snicker at. It really was too easy to wind her up.

 

“Honestly though, Chloe, I am the worst possible person you could have picked for this. I’m moody, anti-social and first impressions really aren’t my thing, you saw that at the activities fair.”

 

“Beca, you can be incredibly charming and sweet when you want to be. You’re perfect for this, plus you’re my best friend, the only person I’d trust with this…well, apart from Aubrey.”

 

“And why can’t Aubrey do it?”

 

“She’s like my sister and my parents know that. They’d immediately know something was up if I turned up with Aubrey as my girlfriend, plus, I told them I’d been dating this person for six months already and I tell them everything. They know that, if Aubrey was my girlfriend, I wouldn’t have been able to keep it from them this long.”

 

“Why did you even lie to your parents in the first place then Chlo?” Beca cried out, exasperated.

 

“Mum was freaking out okay?! She kept saying how worried she was that I was devoting too much time to studying or the Bellas and that she was going to introduce me to someone when I came home. I really don’t want that so I panicked and said I was already in a relationship and things just sort of…happened from there….” Chloe bit her lip waiting to see what Beca would say but Beca never responded, she seemed stuck. “…Becs?” Beca’s gaze snapped up.

 

“Okay…why can’t anyone else do it?” Beca said hesitantly.

 

“Yeah…when mum called to say they were coming down, she said she expected to meet this mystery person and then she started asking questions and you were the first person I thought of soooo…”

 

“So it’d be easier to get me to be myself than to get someone else to pretend to be me. Got it.” Beca sighed, thumping her head down on the desk.

 

“Don’t be so melodramatic, it won’t be for long and you wouldn’t really have to act any different to normal.”

 

“Would we have to do…kissing and…stuff?”

 

“Probably…yeah.” Chloe couldn’t figure out Beca’s facial expression when she said this. It was like the girl was simultaneously happy and devastated. Uncertainty had never been so apparent on Beca’s face and Chloe saw her obvious reluctance to do this. “You don’t have to you know…if you don’t want….” Chloe’s small voice somehow seemed even smaller in the silence of the room. Beca sat back up, making the mistake of looking into Chloe’s eyes as she did so.

 

“No! I mean…I can do it, if it’ll help you out…pretend that is.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Chloe squealed and dived from the bed onto an unsuspecting Beca who was very surprised to find her lap suddenly full of excitable red head. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” Caught up in the moment, Chloe went to give Beca a kiss on the cheek that somehow ended up grazing the side of her mouth. She felt Beca’s body go rigid underneath her and quickly slid off. They made awkward conversation briefly before Chloe made her excuses and left, trying (and failing) to keep a wide grin from forming on her face as she went brought up a number on her phone.

 

“This is Aubrey Posen.”

 

“Pukenator, this is Aca-child, the Pineapple is in the bag, I repeat, the Pineapple is in the bag.”

 


	3. Canoodling

“Operation Midget Seduction is ago!” Chloe stared in horror at her mother who was enthusiastically clapping her hands as she entered the apartment.

 

“Where did you hear that?”

 

“Well after you called and explained the situation, I called Aubrey who was far more willing to divulge a decent amount of information on this whole extravaganza and your, what was it again Derek? Ah yes, your ‘toner’ for this girl.” Derek Beale’s face took on a slightly nauseous quality as he surveyed his youngest child.

 

“I don’t want to know what that means, do I?”

 

“It’s okay daddy, it’s not as bad as it sounds, I swear!” She tried to reassure her father by guiding him to sit down the sofa. Once settled, he shakily questioned her again.

 

“Uh huh…and operation midget seduction?”

 

“Just Aubrey being silly, it’s fine.” Chloe giggled nervously whilst secretly vowing to remove Aubrey’s vocal chords with something dull and rusty the next time she saw her.

 

“Okay…I’d avoid mentioning things like that in front of your brothers though, for this girl’s sake. What was her name again?”

 

“Beca.” Chloe couldn’t help smiling as she said the name, something of course that Judi Beale did not miss. She let out an odd noise that was somewhere between a squeal and an ‘awwww’. For the first time since she’d put this plan into motion, Chloe felt a growing sense of unease about things. Her mother was not exactly a…subtle woman and, having clearly been fully updated on all details of the situation by Aubrey, Chloe was concerned that her mother would take things too far tonight.

 

The entire evening was a set up in truth, Chloe wasn’t lying when she said she told her parents everything. Her parents were already aware that she’d been pining after Beca for some time and her mother had enthusiastically volunteered their services when Chloe rang to hint at Bree’s plan. Her father was less enamoured of the idea, his acting skills being about the level of your average stick, but Chloe was his little girl dammit and he lived to make his little girl happy.

 

“So…how exactly is this going to work?”

 

“Just pretend like she really is my girlfriend and you’re meeting her for the first time. If all goes well then it’ll happen soon anyway so it’s sort of like we’re doing this night in advance.” Derek’s eyes narrowed slightly as he came to the conclusion that, from this perspective, Beca slotted nicely into his ‘Chloe’s significant other (to be suspicious of until proven otherwise)’ category. Chloe felt her stomach sink as she spotted the signs of protectiveness settle on her father’s face.

 

“Daddy…you’re not going to be mean are you?”

 

“I’ll make sure she’s good enough for you. That’s all.”

 

“Oh Derek! Don’t be such a misery guts, tonight is about pushing these two crazy young kids together!” Judi beamed at her only daughter. Derek continued to scowl.

 

“So when is she getting here?”

 

Chloe gulped.       

 

* * *

Aubrey irritably snatched up the incessantly ringing phone that was ruining her meditation time. “This is Aubrey Posen.”

 

“Aubrey! Help!”

 

“Where are you and do I need bail money?”

 

“No…I…No! Why on earth did you think you would need bail money?” An indignant voice replied.

 

“Because it honestly wouldn’t surprise me if you got arrested.”

 

“I’m insulted.”

 

“Chloe, you went into a stranger’s shower. Naked.”

 

“One time! And now I’m pretty certain I’m going to marry that person so that doesn’t count.”

 

“Not to mention there was that incident with the goat.”

 

“…let’s move on shall we?”

 

“Yes. Let’s. What’s the problem?”

 

“You and my bloody mother suddenly being best phone buddies is my problem! Why did you think it would be a good idea to tell my mother all the details of the plan?”

 

“Judi can be very…persuasive when she wants to be. Sorry.”

 

“You should be, she’s ‘strategising’ in the kitchen right now.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Not to mention my dad’s got it into his head that Beca is actually my girlfriend and he needs to be all scary and intimidating to make sure she’s ‘worthy’ or something.”

 

“That’s hardly a problem. Derek is about as frightening as a teddy bear wrapped in a blanket.”

 

“Hey, how come you’re allowed to do metaphors?”

 

“Because that was a simile, not a metaphor. There’s a difference.”

 

“Bu-“

 

“My point is that Derek Beale is incapable of being scary.”

 

“That’s because you’ve never seen him angry. You remember that guy I broke up with in high school who wouldn’t leave me alone?”

 

“Yeah, Will, I remember.”

 

“He only quit bugging me after my dad went to have a ‘friendly chat’ with him.”

 

“…really?”

 

“Really really.”

 

“Wow…go Derek, didn’t know he had it in him.”

 

“Why can we never stay on topic?”

 

“I don’t know, we really ought to sort that.”

 

“Another time? Perhaps when my parents aren’t about to scare off the girl of my dreams?”

 

“Calm down Chloe, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“...what do you know?”

 

“I do beg your pardon?”

 

“If there’s one thing Aubrey Rosanna Posen does, it’s obsess over a plan. You’re not obsessing, that means you know something. Now spill.”

 

“My lips are sealed.”

 

“Aubrey!”

 

“All I will say is that I concur with your initial assessment of the subject.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh for the love of…I’m agreeing with you woman! Beca is a pineapple. I see it now.”

 

“Could you not have just said that?”

 

“If you insist of on using weird codenames to confuse me then I’m going to use proper language until you learn how to use it.”

 

“Hey! I promised to stop calling you Pukenator!”

 

“Only after I threatened to tell Amy what really happened to her chocolates.”

 

“That’s beside the point.”

 

“I think it’s entirely relevant to the point.”

 

“Would you stop changing the subject? Why are you suddenly agreeing that Beca’s a pineapple?”

 

“…”

 

“Bree?”

 

“…”

 

“Aubrey?!”

 

“…”

 

“Okay! Fine, I’ll leave it alone. I’m still worried about this dinner though and seeing as you won’t tell me about your sudden change of heart, I’m going to need an emergency exit strategy for tonight.”

 

“Emergency exit strategy?”

 

“You know, a way to get Beca and I out of there if my parents get too intense.”

 

“…what if I lurked?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll come along, hang out close by and observe the evening. If things look like they’re going sour or you give me a signal or something, I’ll come rushing in and say there’s a Bella crisis which Derek and Judi can’t come along to because one of the Bellas is having a personal problem.”

 

“Sometimes I want to hate you for always having a solution.”

 

“You wouldn’t survive five seconds without me.”

 

“I know, it’s quite depressing really.”

 

“Thank you for that glowing testimonial to our friendship.”

 

“Oh shush Bree, you know I love you. Now, what are we going to call this retreat plan? Oooh, I have an idea…”

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“The Great Pukenator Pullout?”

 

“We are so not best friends anymore.”

 

* * *

It shouldn’t really be possible for a knock to sound timid yet somehow Beca managed it. Before Chloe could stop her, Judi was flinging the door open and greeting Beca the only way the Beales knew how, with a full blown body hug.

 

“Beca darling! It’s wonderful to meet you at last!” Chloe grew worried at the odd muffled noises coming from the figure currently wrapped in her mother’s arms.

 

“Mum! You’re hurting her!”

 

“Oh, so sorry my dear, are you okay?” A slightly wheezing Beca looked traumatised beyond belief but nevertheless she managed a shaky nod of the head. Judi gently patted Beca on the back and steered her into the kitchen. Chloe followed, hoping to snag Beca away for a brief pep talk before the evening began.

 

She’d had time in the past week or so to fully brief Beca on her parents and things a girlfriend of six months should know about her family to ensure the ruse was convincing but she still wanted to have a brief check in to make sure Beca was okay with everything. It clearly wasn’t going to happen though, Beca was already stood nervously in front of her father’s glare. Chloe could already see this was going to end in disaster by the rigidity of Beca’s body and the stern look her father was fixing on the smaller girl.

 

Then something changed, Beca’s spine straightened (bringing her about level with Derek’s chest), she looked straight into his eyes and extended a steady hand towards him.

 

“Good evening sir, I’m Beca Mitchell.” Derek Beale did not shake her hand. His arms folded firmly across his chest as he inspected the short woman in front of him.

 

“You do drugs?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you smoke?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you drink?”

 

“Yes.” Derek seemed momentarily thrown by the honesty as Beca was so clearly underage.

 

“What are your plans for the future?”

 

“I want to be a music producer.”

 

“Tough profession. Do you think you can do it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re confident.”

 

“There’s no point second guessing myself, everyone else is already going to do that for me. I need to show people I can do this.”

 

“Do you intend on mistreating my daughter?”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“You care about Chloe?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She’s the best friend I ever had.”

 

“And you believe you deserve her?”

 

“Not entirely, I’ll always try and keep her happy though.” Derek looked at Beca shrewdly for a moment. Chloe’s eyes had been flitting back and forth between the two like she was watching a tennis match. There was now a tension in the air as everyone waited to see what happened next. His face cracked into a small smile as he finally unfolded his arm and gripped Beca’s hand that had been awkwardly held in front of him for the entire interrogation.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Beca.”

 

“Thank you sir.” She had been fantastically self-assured and bold through Derek’s questioning but Chloe didn’t miss the small sigh of relief escaping Beca when Derek moved past her to stand next to his wife. It was only when she brought the bag in her other hand within reach of the two that Chloe realised Beca had even been carrying something.  Judi looked enquiringly at the bag.

 

“Is this for me?” Beca nodded. Judi let out a gasp of happiness as she reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. Chloe didn’t have to look long to recognise the label as her mother’s preferred choice of wine.

 

“Oh aren’t you a sweetie! This is simply divine Beca!”

 

“I thought it might be handy to have some bribing material on hand in case things went south.” Beca jumped slightly as Derek let out a loud barking laugh. He turned to look at his youngest.

 

“I like this one.”

 

“Well…so do I.” Chloe smiled.

 

“I’m going to leave this here for later.” Judi said, placing the wine on the kitchen counter. “Shall we start heading to the restaurant?”

 

“Yes, good idea.” Derek nodded. Chloe paused, she still wanted to speak to Beca.

 

“…would you mind if you two started walking and we caught up? I just want to talk to Becs for a sec.” Judi smiled knowingly.

 

“Sure thing honey. Your father and I will wait downstairs for you.”

 

“No…canoodling.” Derek said firmly, looking at Beca.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“What?” Derek asked, confused by what he’d done wrong.

 

“Come on Derek, you’ve scared the poor girl enough already.” Chloe finally allowed herself the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding as her parents shuffled out of the door (Judi clearly trying to explain the finer points of conversation to her husband as they went). She turned to look at Beca who was still staring at the door after her parents.

 

“Well it’s easy to see where you get your forwardness from.”

 

“Was that okay? I mean, you’re not freaked out or anything are you?”

 

“No, that went better than I was expecting to be honest.” Beca finally turned to look at Chloe.

 

“Oh thank goodness, I love my parents but I know they can be a handful. You were brilliant Beca.”

 

“…”

 

“Beca?”

 

“…”

 

“My eyes are up here Beca.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s too much isn’t it? I wasn’t sure about this dress, do you think I should go change?”

 

“No. It’s a good dress.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“A very good dress. Don’t change.”

 

“Okay.” Chloe smiled as she walked over to Beca and looped her arm through the younger girl’s. “Shall we?”

 

“Sure thing…honey.” Chloe had to laugh at the almost pained way Beca dragged out the term of endearment. “What?” The DJ asked, looking affronted.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Pet names, couples do that sort of stuff don’t they?”

 

“Beca, us being a couple wouldn’t change how we interact with one another and I know you would never ever start calling me stuff like ‘shnookums’ unless it was to take the piss. So don’t do it now. Just be yourself.”

 

“…okay, I can do that.” Beca gave Chloe a small smile that did funny things to her insides as they exited the flat. They made their way downstairs while Chloe shot off a quick text to Aubrey to double check everything was sorted.

 

_Ready and in position? Xx_

_Affirmative. How will I know if you need help? Xx_

_I’ll start talking about craving oranges. Listen out for it. Xx_

_Not pineapples? xx_

_I always crave pineapple, it goes without saying. xx_  

 

“Why are you and Aubrey talking about pineapples?” Beca asked curiously, having caught sight of the last text.

 

“No reason.” Chloe smiled, her face taking on a mischievous quality…which quickly turned into a look of abject horror as they exited Chloe’s building to find that Derek and Judi had clearly decided to pass the time by doing a little ‘canoodling’ of their own.

 


	4. Parents And Unexpected Bellas

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Chloe steered the party towards a carefully selected table near the large glass windows that looked out on to a park. Aubrey (being Aubrey) had scoped the place out earlier and presented Chloe with a colour coordinated chart of the tables most ideally suited for visibility from where Aubrey would be stationed in the car outside. The designated table had been chosen because the car park was slightly off to the side, meaning that Aubrey could hang about in her car without being visible from the restaurant, but still had a clear view in in case of trouble.

 

Within five seconds of seating themselves, Derek and Judi seemed to have started bickering about chairs and whatnot (Derek! Your chair is on my dress! – It is not, you’ve got it caught on the back!) during which Beca seized the opportunity to whisper in Chloe’s ear.

 

“Chlo, I’m not sure I can do this. I already 99% certain your dad secretly hates me.”

 

“Don’t be silly Becs, he shook your hand didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, but then he interrogated me on the walk over here! He kept asking the same thing over and over like he was waiting for me to slip up.”

 

“He used to do that all the time with me when I went out, it’s his way of making sure you’re not lying if your answers suddenly start changing. We’d be in trouble if he didn’t shake your hand but he did so that means you’re halfway there approval wise.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, besides, I’ve got Aubrey on standby in case we need a get out. There’s nothing to worry about.” Chloe reached up and cupped Beca’s face to give it a comforting thumb stroke but got distracted along the way by Beca’s mouth. Her lip were just so pink and tempt-CLICK.

 

Beca and Chloe jumped apart to see Judi smiling from behind a camera.

 

“Oh aren’t you two simply _adorable_. Do it again.”

 

“Uhm…sorry Mrs Be-“

 

“Beca sweetie, if you call me Mrs Beale one more time, you’re not going to like what comes next. It’s Judi.”

 

“Sorry Mrs...I mean Judi…ma’am.”

 

“No ma’am’s either. Judi.”

 

“Judi.”

 

“There we go, now scoot back together so I can get another picture!” Beca shuffled her chair back towards Chloe by a fraction.

 

“Closer!”

 

Another fraction.

 

“Closer!”

 

Another fraction. Derek’s eyes began to narrow at Beca. Beca gulped.

 

“Closer!” Chloe shot her mother a warning look but Judi merely smiled mischievously back at her daughter and yelled ‘closer’ once more. Chloe sighed and slid all the way towards Beca until they were pressed firmly together and allowed her arms to slip around the tiny brunette. She brought her mouth to Beca’s ear and whispered.

 

“She’s not going to stop unless we give her something to coo over. Just…go with it? Please.” Beca cautiously placed her arms around Chloe, taking care to avoid any danger zones by monitoring Derek’s facial expression. Satisfied that Beca wasn’t doing anything inappropriate, Derek nodded. Chloe felt Beca’s sigh of relief cut short as she placed her hand on the smaller girl’s thigh. Chloe had no such qualms about her father’s wrath and, hey, she if she got the opportunity to touch Beca then she wasn’t going to waste it. They smiled at the camera as another ‘click’ went off, blinding Beca and Chloe as it did so…but Judi wasn’t appeased yet.

 

“Okay, let’s have a kiss then.”

 

“Judi.” Derek’s warning tone seemed to have little effect on his wife.

 

“Oh hush Derek. Now, pucker up!”

 

“Um…Judi…I’m really not so great with the whole PDA thing.” Beca said, extracting her arms from around Chloe.

 

“You sure you can’t manage one tiny little kiss?” Beca nervously eyed Derek who seemed to be twirling his steak knife around with unnerving precision.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to insist on this. I was always taught it was rude, especially at dinner and I’m afraid I just wouldn’t be comfortable.” Beca said firmly.

 

“A girl of principles…I like that.” Derek smiled, laying his knife back down.

 

“Spoilsport. This is your fault somehow.” Judi eyed her husband suspiciously.

 

“Me? What did I do?” And like that, Judi and Derek fell into another amicable bickering session. Chloe spoke in hushed tones to Beca.

 

“Not comfortable with PDA?”

 

“Yeah, I thought about it on the way over here. Good plan right? Means you don’t have to kiss me.” Beca smiled.

 

“Yeah…good plan Becs…” Chloe said softly, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Beca’s face was barely a few inches from hers. She was so close to the thing she wanted most yet so far away. It would be fantastically simple to lean over and-

 

“Um…Chlo?”

 

“Huh? Yes, I’m listening.”

 

“Your hand is still on my thigh.”

 

“Oh…okay.” Chloe gave it a gentle squeeze before moving away, enjoying the sudden mini coughing fit it seemed to induce in Beca.

 

“Oh Beca honey, are you okay?” Judi asked, her attention having been regained by the noise. Beca nodded wheezily at the Beale matriarch. Judi returned to looking at Derek curiously. “I know you did something and I’ll get it out of you later. We’ll have dinner for now though. So...Beca, how did you and Chloe first meet?”

 

* * *

**Aubrey POV**

 

Bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored.

 

…I wonder how much I can blackmail Chloe with this?

 

Sigh…bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so bored. So very, very boooooored…

 

* * *

“…then when I eventually let go of the chandelier, Derek was the one who caught me and the rest, as they say, is history.” Judi finished dramatically with a sip of her wine.

 

“And you were naked the entire time all this was happening?” Beca laughed incredulously.

 

“Yes my dear, and that is why you should _never_ get involved in game of strip truth or dare at a frat house.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Beca smirked. Chloe and her father were both leaned back in their chairs, observing the two women who had been thoroughly engaged in conversation all through dinner. It warmed Chloe’s heart to see how well they were getting on. There was also that unfortunate pang of discomfort in her chest every time she remembered this wasn’t real. A nudge on her arm caught her attention.

 

“Hey, why the glum look little Chlobo?” Derek asked in hushed tones.

 

“Daddy, you realise I’m in my twenties now? Maybe it’s time to retire the nickname?” Chloe smiled indulgently at her father.

 

“Never. First time I heard you try and say your own name was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen and I’m never going to stop reminding you of it.” He teased. “Anyway, there is something upsetting you and I want to know what.”

 

“Just remembering that none of this is real.”

 

“Oh little Chlobo, of course it’s real.”

 

“But this whole thing is fake.”

 

“You may not be together but the way her and your mother are getting on is real, the way she was honest with me was real, the way you look at each other is real.”

 

“The way we look at _each other_?”

 

“Mhhm. The reason I went along with this whole charade is because I wanted to figure out what kind of person she is, whether or not she’d be good for you. Now I’ve not had much of a chance to have a real conversation with her because your mother’s been hogging her all evening, but I don’t need any more time to tell she cares about you. It’s in the way her eyes always slide back to you even realising she’s doing it, like she can’t keep away, and _that_ is the main reason she has my approval.”

 

“…really?”

 

“Would I lie to you?”

 

“Never.” Chloe smiled, reaching over to give her dad a hug. They sighed happily as they took in the cheerily chatting couple on the other side of the table.

 

“There sit the two most important women in our lives. Breath taking aren’t they?”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe sighed happily.

 

* * *

Aubrey Posen was not having a good time. She’d assumed a rescue would be needed fairly promptly and so hadn’t bothered to bring a book. Judging by the smiles from the people sitting at the table, her services weren’t going to be needed tonight which meant she faced another while sitting in a far too cramped car passing the time with thinking of different ways to sing the word ‘bored’ in her head.

 

At least they were on the desserts, surely that meant not too long to go now? A part of her was still on edge, waiting for something to happen. Aubrey didn’t know why but she had a feeling something was going to…oh crap, was that Stacie?

 

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Chloe was trying not to get too optimistic but the evening was drawing to a close and there was yet to be an incident that left her panicking. It all seemed so…normal. Nope, there was no way anything could go wrong now.

 

* * *

Outside in the car, Aubrey was eyeing the approaching Stacie like a hawk. Clearly the other Bella had decided to take an evening stroll through the park that the restaurant looked out over. If Stacie saw the foursome currently seated for dinner, she was bound to try and say hi, she was a sociable creature like that. Aubrey panicked, wondering what on earth she would do if Stacie spotted them. There was no way Beca would keep up the pretence with another person around, even with Chloe’s parents there. She’d recoil and a whole evening of carefully organised matchmaking would come crashing down as Beca denied the relationship between herself and Chloe.

 

Oh no, there it was. Aubrey could see it on her face, the look of realisation slowly dawning as Stacie peered in through the window and recognised the figures seated at  the table, two of them closer than ’just friends’ ought to be. Aubrey saw it all…the hand coming up to wave to the dinner party, the ready and excitable ‘hey guys!’ at her lips, the curiosity on her face at Chloe and Beca’s proximity.

 

She couldn’t let this happen, they’d worked too hard and too long getting this evening in place. She had to stop Stacie before anyway at the table realised what was happening. So she did the only reasonable thing she felt she could do. She flung herself out the car, she ran full tilt across the parking lot into the park and she took Stacie down with a full on body tackle.

 

“H-OOPH!”

 

* * *

“Huh?”

 

“What is it Becs?”

 

“I could have sworn I just saw…never mind.”

 

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie were close enough to the glass that they could hear Beca’s questioning. Aubrey hyperventilated at just how close they had come to the plan failing and the feel of Stacie’s body beneath her own…wait, what?

 

…moving on.

 

“Wh-!” Aubrey quickly placed her hand over Stacie’s mouth and gave an urgent ‘shhh!’ to the girl before removing it once more and motioning for Stacie to sneak back over to the car with her. The still wincing Bella followed Aubrey, doing an awkward crouch shuffle thing as they did so, so they weren’t visible to the dinner party.  Once back in the car, Stacie wasted no time in questioning her captain.”

 

“Aubrey…WHAT THE HELL?!”

 

“Stacie I am so so _so_ sorry but I had to do it. You were about to ruin a match making plan that Chloe and I have been working on and I didn’t have time to think so I did the first thing I could to stop you.”

 

“If you wanted to be on top off me Aubrey all you had to do was ask.” Stacie winked.

 

“Very funny Stacie. I did this for Chloe and Beca.”

 

“Chloe and Beca? You’re matchmaking Chloe and Beca?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ugh, finally! I’m glad someone’s finally doing something about it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If there’s one thing I understand, it’s sexual tension and those two have so much of it that _I_ get sexually frustrated when I’m around them.”

 

“Aren’t you always sexually frustrated?”

 

“Are you offering to help out?”

 

“Do you ever stop?”

 

“With you? No.”

 

“Anyway, Chloe’s been trying to get Beca’s attention for a while now so we decided to actually plan a seduction. Tonight we managed to get Beca to pretend to be Chloe’s girlfriend in front of her parents to try and get Beca used to the idea.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit…obvious?”

 

“You’d think so but apparently Beca is about as dense as a brick wall when it comes to figuring out someone’s interested in her. Chloe’s getting impatient with just how frustratingly oblivious Beca is.”

 

“I understand how she feels.” Stacie muttered.

 

“Huh? What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Are you okay? You look pained…”

 

“It’s fine, my ankle is a little sore is all.”

 

“Hmmm, well I think Chloe’s going to be fine tonight. I’ll take you home so we can get some ice on it. Let me just phone Chloe so she knows what’s going on.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

“Do you want any coffee Beca dear?”

 

“I’m alright thank you.”

 

“I’d like one!” Chloe looked hopefully at her mother.

 

“No Chloe sweetie, no.” Judi shook her head disapprovingly at her daughter.

 

“Please? I doesn’t make me _that_ hyper.” Three sets of eyebrows raised in unison at the red head. “Oh fine! No coffee, message received. Oh, I think Bree’s ringing me actually, hang on,  I’ll be back in a sec.” Chloe went and stood away from the table so she could take the call. “Hey Bree, what’s up? Is something wrong?”

 

“Long story short, you owe me big time, Stacie now knows minor details and I need to drive her home where she will probably interrogate me and get all details.”

 

“What? But…ugh, okay…was that what Beca saw earlier?”

 

“Probably. You’re fine here aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, my mum’s having a coffee then we’re leaving, I think we’re okay.”

 

“Fabulous. How do you think it’s gone?”

 

“The only way it could get more perfect is if Beca and I now went home and had insanely hot sex.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“I think you mean un-BEALE-evable.”

 

“Oh god…”

 

“Get it? Un-BEALE-evable?”

 

“Get help Chloe.” Aubrey said and hung up.


	5. Cushion Forts And Dorm Dwelling

Aubrey grunted disapprovingly as she entered the apartment and spotted a familiar ball of red huddled on the sofa. “You’re going to have to stop moping some time” she commented as she moved to the kitchen and began unpacking groceries.

 

“I’m not moping.” Came the muffled reply.

 

“You haven’t moved from that sofa in two days.”

 

“I like it here.”

 

“Or stopped hugging that cushion.”

 

“It’s a nice cushion.”

 

“I’m not even going to comment on the amount of Oreo wrappers surrounding you right now.”

 

“It’s a new diet.”

 

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

 

“Oreos can be nutritious…” Aubrey wandered back into the living room and frowned sternly at the sad blue eyes peering up at her from underneath the oversized cushion.

 

“Chloe, normally I’m very happy to let you go into your odd little depression spirals because sooner or later you bounce back and drag me on some crazy health kick with you…but this is getting ridiculous now. When I told you to get out of bed I didn’t mean you should move straight to the sofa and resume listening to tragic love ballads from the 90’s.”

 

“But I kissed her Bree! I kissed her and now she’s not talking to me!” Chloe exclaimed, finally bringing her full face into view.

 

“Pfft, from what you tell me it was barely a kiss. Ever thought she might be busy?”

 

“She hasn’t texted me in five days. Five days! I can’t remember the last time we didn’t talk for that long…I freaked her out and now she hates me.”

 

“Would you stop being so melodramatic?”

 

“No. It works for me.” Chloe mumbled petulantly.

 

“Well it doesn’t work for me nor does the smell it creates in the apartment. This stops now. Posen’s don’t quit.”

 

“But I’m a Beale.”

 

“But you got a Posen involved which means we’re seeing this through one way or another. Run me through it one more time?” Aubrey asked, settling herself next to the despondent singer.

 

“Okay, so we left the restaurant and everything was going really well. We were even holding hands and everything felt amazing but then instead of coming back up the flat with me and my parents, Beca said she had to go do some prep for her shift at the radio station. My dad shook her hand and we eventually convinced my mother to let go of her and everything felt so real that I forgot for a moment so when she said ‘bye’ I just sort of leant in and…yeah…kissed her. Right on the mouth. It was barely a few seconds but oh god it was perfect…”

 

“How did she react?” Aubrey was forced to snap her fingers in front of the dazed red heads face.

 

“Hmm?” Chloe’s smile slid off her face as Aubrey brought her back.

 

“How did she react?” Aubrey repeated slowly.

 

“She didn’t really…not that I could see. She froze and that made me realise what I’d done so I went inside straight away and dragged my parents with me.”

 

“Maybe she liked it?”

 

“Uh uh. You should have seen the look on her face Bree, it was like I’d slapped her.”

 

“So when did she start ignoring you?”

 

“I haven’t heard anything from her at all…”

 

“How many messages have you left her?”

 

“…none.”

 

“Chloe….when you say she’s been ignoring you…have you actually tried to get in contact with her at all?” Chloe’s sheepish look told Aubrey everything. “Chloe! What if she’s sitting around in her dorm room moping because _you’re_ ignoring _her._ ”

 

“I thought she’d be panicking so it was best to wait for her to come to me…”

 

“Trust me, it is far more out of character for you to not be invading her space and texting her every five minutes than for her to. I thought ignoring you was a bit after odd after all the effort she went to.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Before the dinner, she came to me for advice on the best way to approach your parents and the best thing she could take as a gift.”

 

“Really?” Chloe’s face brightened with hope for the first time in five days.

 

“Of course, why do you think I changed my mind about her? She’d never come to me voluntarily unless you meant enough to her that she wanted to make a good impression on your parents. It was actually rather adorable watching her try to ask me for help.”

 

“Wow….”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“I need her Bree. I really do.” Chloe murmured.

 

“I think you need to work on your romancing skills. One doesn’t traditionally refuse to speak to the object of their affections.”

 

“Would it kill you to stop speaking like you swallowed a dictionary?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ugh…maybe I should just turn up at her dorm completely naked?”

 

“At this rate I’m starting to think she’d merely hand you a towel and ask what happened to your clothes.”

 

“Probably.” Chloe pouted.

 

“We’ll have a Bella bonding night tomorrow so you can get back to undressing her with your eyes instead of making a different fort out of the cushions each day.”

 

“You helped me build them!”

 

“...tell anyone I enjoy building cushion forts and I will end you. Anyway, I need to go meet Stacie soon, I’ll tell her to go check on the midget on her way back seeing as she knows everything now. She’s been itching for something to do ever since she found out. She can be our official Beca spy. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s been curled up into an anti-social little ball in her bed same as you.”

 

“Since when do you and Stacie hang out outside of Bellas rehearsals?”

 

“We don’t really, this will be the first time. We ended up talking the other night after your dinner and she’s surprisingly pleasant company. Once you look past the flirting, she’s a lot more intelligent than you’d think, passionate too….”

 

“Bree?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You okay? You drifted off for a moment there…”

 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Sure…now get up. I want this place straightened out before I’m back from seeing Stacie.”

 

“But-“

 

“Move aca-bitch!”

 

“Okay, I’m going! Jeez, what did your last slave die of?” Aubrey heard Chloe mumble mutinously as she hauled herself up.

 

“I may or may not have beat her to death with a lamp after she refused to clean the living room.” Aubrey said sweetly, relishing the way Chloe’s tidying suddenly had a lot more vigour to it.


	6. Beca's Got Moves

“Alright ladies what’s the plan?” Aubrey said with authority, standing in front of the assembled Bellas in the flat she shared with Chloe.

 

“Why does there always have to be a plan? Can’t we just go where the night takes us?” Cynthia Rose asked.

 

“Not since Stacie took us to that strip club.” There was a murmur of assent from around the room. Nobody had been overly fond of that evening.

 

“What was wrong with it?” Stacie pouted.

 

“I’m pretty sure I got chlamydia from looking at the place Stace.” Beca deadpanned from her position on the sofa where, predictably, Chloe was curled into her side. After Stacie had confirmed Beca was living a hermit like status, Aubrey and herself had yanked the two out of their respective hovels and sent them to go talk things over…so naturally they had both completely ignored the issue, pretended they’d been insanely busy for five days and had reverted back to their odd ‘just friends’ dynamic. Aubrey shook her head disapprovingly at Chloe who was staring at Beca with a sickeningly happy smile.

 

“Come on ladies, let’s have some ideas.”

 

“I collect teeth from dead people.”

 

“Fascinating Lily. Any other suggestions?”

 

“I heard there’s a new place open about twenty minutes away that’s supposed to be good?” Jessica offered. Aubrey pursed her lips, mulling it over.

 

“I don’t know…an unknown venue is a dangerous one. We have no idea what it’s like there.”

 

“Loosen up twiggy, you don’t have to have a peer reviewed assessment of everywhere we go.” Amy teased.

 

“Hmmmm.” Came the uncertain reply.

 

“It’s karaoke night tonight as well…” Jessica said. Nine sets of eyes looked pleadingly at Aubrey.

 

“Okay! Fine. Everyone _is_ going to take their rape whistle with them though.” A collective groan ran through the room.

 

“That’s the deal ladies. We want to have a fun night but we need to stay safe while we’re at it.”

 

“But I have to put it somewhere really uncomfortable so it doesn’t show.” Stacie moaned.

 

“Where do you…you know what? Never mind, I don’t think I want to know. Who’s going to be designated carers?” A system the Bellas had developed…well, Aubrey had developed that the Bellas adhered to after a few incidents that proved it was a good idea, was that there was always to be one or two people who remained sober when they went out in case of emergencies. It seemed overly cautious but with such an eclectic bunch of ladies (and one hell of a crazy Australian thrown into the mix) it had proved useful almost every time they went out.  “I’ve got to work tomorrow so I’m more than happy to do it.”

 

“I can help you until midnight Aubrey, I’ve got the night shift at the station so I’ll need to go then anyway.” Beca offered.

 

“What? You’re not staying?” Chloe exclaimed, fingers curling around Beca’s bicep instinctively.

 

“You’ll find someone else to dance with I’m sure.” Chloe’s big baby blues were on Beca in seconds. “Uh uh, none of that. Luke’s finally trusting me more, I need to do this if I’m going to get anywhere Chlo.”

 

“Oh fine, but you’re mine until midnight little DJ.” Chloe huffed.

 

“Suits me.” Beca smiled back at Chloe who couldn’t resist giving Beca a smile of her own.

 

“Flirt later aca-bitches, I’m ready to get wild!” Aubrey and Beca exchanged nervous glances at Amy’s outburst and the enthusiastic whooping that came from the rest of the Bellas. This was going to be an interesting night.

 

* * *

“Oh. My. _God_.”

 

“Mouth closed Chloe.”

 

“I am so turned on right now.”

 

“I can tell. You’re drooling.”

 

“I don’t even care. I need all of _that_ …” Chloe motioned to the stage where Beca was effortlessly strutting around with what could only be described as an outrageous amount of swag. “…all up on this.” Chloe motioned to herself.

 

_“So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind_

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

_I be the B-E-C-A, put my name in bold_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw”_

 

Chloe made a noise somewhere between a moan and a pant as Beca confidently launched into the chorus. “Okay, and we’re taking this.” Aubrey removed the drink from her best friend’s hand.

 

“Hey! I was enjoying that!”

 

“You’re already tipsy Chloe, if I let you have any more you’ll probably try and mount her on stage.”

 

“I don’t see a problem with that right now.” Chloe eyed the singing girl hungrily.

 

“Control your hormones woman. Honestly, I swear you’re worse than Stacie.”

 

“You called?” Aubrey turned around to find Stacie standing very close behind her.

 

“Where did you appear from?”

 

“I always know when I’m wanted.” Stacie grinned wickedly at her captain. “Come and dance with me Bree, let your hair down for a bit.”

 

“I would but I need to take care of…Chloe? Where’s she gone?” Whistles, cat calls and an overly enthusiastic wolf howl from Amy let Aubrey know exactly where Chloe had slinked off to. “Dammit Chloe.” Aubrey seethed at the red head who was now enthusiastically dancing with a rapping Beca on stage.

 

“Damn, Beca’s got moves.” Stacie said wide eyed. Aubrey tried not to focus on the way Stacie was now groping her own boobs.

 

“They’re going to get arrested for public indecency at this rate.” Aubrey muttered.

 

“Just let it happen Bree. Anyway, now that Chloe’s no longer here, you’re out of excuses.” Stacie said, dragging Aubrey to the dance floor. “Come on, let’s see if you can find where I stashed my rape whistle. I’ll give you a hint, it’s not in my clutch.” Aubrey gulped.

 

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

 

“You can’t leave if I don’t let you go.”  Chloe’s muffled voice came from the junction of Beca’s neck where she had elected to bury her head.

 

“You have to let go of her eventually sweetie.” Aubrey said impatiently. They’d been standing outside for about twenty minutes now trying to convince Chloe to release Beca. Someone had evidently been feeding the red head more booze though and she wasn’t in the mood to be cooperative. It was the wrong thing to say apparently, Chloe wrapped herself even more firmly around a blushing Beca.

 

“Chlo, I’m already going to be late.” Beca coaxed, gently trying to prise Chloe off her.

 

“No, you should be here with me.” Chloe mumbled, still clinging to Beca like a baby koala.

 

“I’m going to get into trouble if you don’t let me go.” Chloe’s head peered up at that.

 

“…I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

 

“If you let me go then we can hang out all day tomorrow yeah?” Beca reassured her in a slow voice, trying to get her to see reason.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“You have to pinky swear.” Chloe announced, holding out her pinky.

 

“Chloe…” Beca laughed.

 

“ _Pinky swear_.” Chloe scowled, insistently thrusting the finger in the younger girl’s face.

 

“Okay, alright, I pinky swear, see?” Beca spoke quickly and performed a pinky shake to appease the red head. Chloe smiled and gave Beca one last firm hug.

 

“I’m going to miss you Beca.”

 

“I’ll miss you too Red but I really have to go now.”Beca said, detaching herself from Chloe.

 

“Okay….” Chloe pouted.

 

“Take care of her please Aubrey?” Beca asked her worriedly.

 

“Of course I will. It’s what I do.” Aubrey and Beca nodded with mutual understanding to each other before Beca disappeared off into the night. Aubrey turned around to find that Chloe had once again managed to slip away from her. Re-entering the bar, Aubrey wasn’t surprised to find an already morose Chloe slamming back shots with Cynthia Rose. She groaned. She knew exactly how this evening was going to end.

 

* * *

**One Hour Later**

 

“Chloe! Put. It. _Down_.”

 

“No!”

 

“Chloe Elizabeth Beale, I am trying to help you here.”

 

“Leggoome Bree!

 

“Chloe don’t be diffi-ARGH”

 

“You taste weird.”

 

“You just bit me!”

 

“I do what I want Bree! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO OPPRESS ME?”

 

“Would you stop using your ass as a hat already? You are way too wasted to be in charge of that phone and I know you’re going to regret calling Beca in the morning.”

 

“But I wannaaaaaaaaaa.”

 

“No, friends don’t let friends drink and dial.”

 

“I’m gunna call Beca and tell her you’re being mean.”

 

“Five minutes ago you said you wanted to call alt girl and confess your undying love!”

 

“…that too.”

 

“Chloe, please listen to me, this is a bad move, just wait till morning.”

 

“No! She’s gotta knoooow.”

 

“Chloe, I don’t want to have to do this but I will sit on you if I have to.”

 

“Pfft, you’re like a twig, I can take you.”

 

“Right, that’s it, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Ack, Aubrey! No!”

 

“You brought this on yourself!”

 

“How’d you do that?”

 

“Amy gave me a few wrestling pointers.”

 

“That’s cheating! Ugh…why…why you so heavy?”

 

“Quit wriggling.”

 

“No!”

 

“I’ll take that thank you.”

 

“Hey! S’my rape whistle!”

 

“You were about to abuse it.”

 

“Was not.”

 

“Yes you were.”

 

“Only coz you won’t get off! And gimme my phone back!”

 

“No. You can have it back in the morning when you’re in a better frame of mind. If you want to go and make a huge overly dramatic speech about how you want Beca and her alternative little aca-babies, then go right ahead. I’m all in favour of that, but not when you’re drunk. It’s a bad mov-ARRRRGH. DAMMIT CHLOE. STOP BITING ME!”


End file.
